Bringing War
by Dirk Luna Karma
Summary: Alternia was never destroyed, our favorite trolls never played Sgrub, but the war that Karkat brings any better then if they have played the game? Karkat's side to this war AU. I am also working on Sollux's side, as the original is Nepeta. Sollux's side is called Choosing Sides, when Nepeta's is War Has Begun.
1. Chapter 1

The lights flicker off, as one by one, the trolls within the multiple hives go to sleep. One couldn't though. He just couldn't pull himself away from his computer. Someone mysterious person kept talking to him in a strange way that made him stay on his computer. She was luring him into something, and he knew what she was doing, but why and what she wants him to do is unknown, currently.

After hours of talking with this mysterious person, Karkat was finally requested to do something. Something that made his candy red blood turn to ice as he read the sentence. "I want you to start a war." He couldn't help but stare at that sentence for some time. She went on talking, explaining about the Signless's preaching and the Summoner's rebellion, and she also pointed out the flaws in them.

When Karkat finally replied to her, he just wanted to know why she wants HIM to start it. She replied with "Because if you don't, the Condesce will find out about your blood color, and slaughter you."


	2. Chapter 2

This sentence shocked Karkat, and it struck him really hard. She was right though. When the highbloods find out about his blood color, he will be slaughtered.

She continued with "If you listen to me through this war, you will win, and everyone you care about won't die."

"ALL RIGHT, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO START THIS WAR?" asks Karkat, now considering this war option.

"It's somewhat easy. I'm giving you three seasons to convince as many lowbloods as you can that the hemospectrum is wrong, and that they need to over throw the highbloods," she explains to him, "I'll tell you the day of when you need to strike, and I will be there." Karkat tries to respond to her, but she stopped trolling him before he could. With that, Karkat ends up sleeping right there, extremely tired from the near all day.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Karkat's given some serious thought into the request he was given, if it could be considered as a request. Strangely enough, no one bothered him in those few days, as if something or someone was keeping them busy.

He pondered and wondered about what the unknown troll said to him. It was just so strange to him. Why would anyone want to talk to Karkat Vantas, the mutant blood. The mutant blood? That's what it is! Karkat found out why the unknown troll gave the request to him. It was because he wasn't even on the hemospectrum. He had to tell someone, and that someone ended up to be Sollux.


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat gives up on trying to get help from Sollux, because he wasn't responding near the end of it. Instead, he goes online and tries searching for his ancestor. The unknown troll mentioned him, and Karkat searches around for information. He manages to get some information, but not enough for it to be useful in till he finds a certain site. He goes to it, and Karkat finds everything he needs to start his war, at least he thinks that. What he forgot was to look for information about the Summoner's rebellion.

When he was about to go to sleep, he gets an unexpected message. At first, he thought it was the unknown troll again, but it wasn't. It was arsenicCatnip, or better known as Nepeta Leijon. To be honest, he had a small flushed crush on her, but it was really small that when Karkat saw it was her, it was minimal squealing inside. They talked a bit in roleplay before Karkat began to tell her about the unknown troll and his and her ancestor. She listened to him talk about these things, finding all of it kind of interesting. At least, that's what Karkat thought she thought about the topic.

They both went to sleep a few hours later. Karkat was glad that Nepeta listened to him through all that explaining. His fingers actually hurt from all the typing. He fell asleep happily for once in his short life.


	5. Chapter 5

Time is almost up for Karkat to create his army. He's panicking for not being able to convince anyone that his army is wroth their time, most likely their lives. The night is only half over when the fated message came.

GA: Did you create the army

CG: NO, I DIDN'T CREATE YOUR SHITTY ARMY.

GA: All right good bye mutant blood

CG: WAIT, YOU ARE PLANNING SOMETHING, AREN'T YOU?

GA: I am

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?

GA: Im going to attempt to overthrow the highbloods


End file.
